As Time Goes By
by corazongitano
Summary: A one-shot that takes place right after 1X05! Jess and Nick watch Casablanca together.


**Summary: Okay! Just a little Jess and Nick one-shot, set after the bathroom scene in 1x05: Cece Crashes. Jess and Nick watch Casablanca! It's one of my favorite movies, but you if you haven't seen it, you'll still understand everything. I do reference "As Time Goes By" and a couple other things, but that shouldn't be a problem in reading this. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Halfway into the movie, Jess fell asleep.<p>

After running out of his car and walking home with bags full of toilet paper, he thought this would happen. Which is why he was surprised to be woken up by his roommate, who was standing in front of his bed, holding a copy of Casablanca .

"So I'm thinking you should watch this movie with me before bed."

"You do know that it's almost 1 am right? Not to mention, I was about to fall asleep."

Jess smiled and in her usual sing-songy voice, " Well mister, I'm not hearing a no!"

5 minutes later, the movie was starting and Jess was strangely silent. Anyone whose ever seen any sort of movie with Jess can tell you that this is a rare occurrence.

"So, Casablanca huh? I didn't know you were a Bogart fan. "

"SHHH! It's starting!"

"Oh, this coming from the girl who talked straight through The Exorcist last week."

"He's really awesome, but I watch this movie for Ingrid. Anyways, I thought I told you to shush!"

He'd seen Casablanca before with his nana (a million times to be exact), so he wasn't exactly paying attention. It's not that the movie wasn't any good, it's just Jess was infinitely more interesting at the moment. He had expected to humor a talkative Jess for a half-hour and then finally get some shut eye, but he couldn't help but look at her. He could have started to pull her hair and she wouldn't have noticed by this point. Okay that's a lie. She had noticed and swatted him with the remote, but it had only made him smile. She knew all the lines and as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, she mouthed along. His stomach started to knot and he couldn't stop himself from glancing her way. Had she noticed? Was she starting to get uncomfortable? Her quirks had annoyed him at first, but he found himself more curious about her as time went by. He had never met someone like her, someone so comfortable in her own skin regardless of how different it made her. Those qualities that he fought with her constantly about were starting to be the ones that he was glad to becoming home to. Glitter and all, of course.

* * *

><p>Some 20 minutes in, her head was gently resting on his shoulder. The soft scent of lavender filled the air and his stomach started to hurt even more. He should get up from the couch, say his goodnights and walk away, repressing any sort of thoughts coming his way. Movie night was obviously a bad idea, and yet he couldn't move a muscle. A familiar feeling had started to take over, and it worried him. It felt like Caroline all over again, only different. It was lighter feeling, more freeing. This wasn't just any girl, though he couldn't exactly make a move and close the deal, but something called out to him. Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere and their adventures together earlier today, but his chest was suddenly tightening up. Turning his head towards her slightly, now expecting movement on her part, he looked into her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Breathing very lightly, she was obviously very tired.<p>

His favorite scene was coming up, Ilsa's appearance at Rick's Café Américain, Sam's soothing voice, and Ilsa's eyes staring deep into Rick's. At this point, it didn't matter though. Slowly getting up from his seat, he picked up the sleeping girl as gently as possible, so as to not startle her. She was easy to carry, so part of him want to take his time, taking in every sensation before the door closed on him.

"_You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh."_

She suddenly nuzzled against his chest and the thought of kissing her filled his mind. Would she reciprocate? He didn't want to startle her in anyway, but he was drawn to her at the moment.

"_No matter what the future brings, as time goes by."_

* * *

><p>Entering her room, he removed her glasses, placed her on her bed, and brought the sheets up towards her. As he stood by her bedside, he thought to himself, "This was definitely not a good idea". He would probably regret this tomorrow or he would avoid her like the plague until his feelings settled down again. The only comfort that he had was that she wouldn't remember anything in the morning. She would only remember showing up to his room with a dvd case and perhaps hitting him with the remote. But his longing, or his arms holding her softly? It would be his secret and it would stay that way.<p>

He moved in and kissed her forehead carefully.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as he walked by the bathroom they shared, he was stopped in his tracks by a voice singing a familiar song.<p>

_"You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply, as time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo, they still say I love you, on that you can't deny._

_No matter what the future brings, as time goes by. "_

Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

Sighing quietly to himself,

"Oh Jess. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
